iSurprise You
by Kyle McShade
Summary: Sam wakes up on her birthday, but no one seems to care about her birthday. What's going on? Oneshot, Seddie at the end. My first fanfic, please leave some suggestions. Rated K to be safe.


iSurprise You

Sam Puckett woke up on a Sunday morning, still feeling a bit drowsy.

It was a while before she realized that it was her birthday.

"Ommigosh…" She ran out of bed to the bathroom to check out her looks, despite it was not a common thing for Sam to do. "Hm, not bad, I've grown taller this year…"

After going through a change of clothes, she headed towards Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

Upon entering Apartment 8C, she spotted her best friend, Carly Shay, plopped up on the couch, munching on popcorn.

"Hey Carls," Sam started, "know what day it is today?" "What day? World Bacon Day?" Carly looked amused, but not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Come on Carly, you really don't know what day it is?" "Sorry, I have no idea." Carly replied.

As if on cue, Spencer came out of the room, and upon seeing Sam, he flashed a smile. "Hey, Sam." "Spence, any idea what today is?" "Nope, what's the occasion?"

Sam sighed loudly. "It's my birthday, you idiots."

Carly and Spencer didn't seem to care. "Oh, really?" "Guess I forgot. I was busy lately." "Happy birthday to you then." "Same from me too."

Sam gaped at the Shays, who were too engrossed in their own activities to pay any attention to her. _How could they ever forget my birthday?_ She thought. _They never did before! _Disappointed at their reactions, she went over to the fridge and took out Spencer's Canadian bacon.

Spencer, just looking up from a sculpture he was making, gasped, "Hey! That's mine!"

Sam shrugged. "Too bad, 'cause it's taken already."

Seeing there was no way to retrieve his bacon, Spencer went back to his sculpture, which happed to look like a sock.

Moments later, Freddie came into Carly's apartment, wearing a smile.

"Hey Carly, I've got…" he stopped what he was about to say when he spotted Sam. "Hey Sam, you're early today. You never wake up till… woah!"

Sam, having finished her bacon, grabbed Freddie by his shirt.

"Do you know what day it is, Benson?" She hoped that the man she once fell in love with and dated, would at least try to remember that it's her birthday.

To her surprise, Freddie thought hard for a while before declaring, "I have no idea, Sam."

"Come on," Sam said, throwing her arms in the air and releasing Freddie, 'does anyone here ever acknowledge my birthday?'

No one even bother to answer. They were all too occupied with their own activities to care. Freddie, who just came in, was now updating the iCarly website with his Pearbook.

Feeling hurt, she just wanted the tears to fall.

_Never, Sam, _she heard a voice within her. _Pucketts don't cry. _She willed herself not to cry, and at the same moment, Carly groaned as she looked up from her phone.

"This is not happening…" Carly groaned.

"What now, Carls? " Sam spoke with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"The Dorfmans are coming over to visit. For today." The brunette sighed.

Although Sam was very annoyed at Carly right now, she couldn't help but sympathize with her. "Nah, they are just comin' over for the day."

"That's not the point. They want you out of the house."

"Me? Why me? I'm not even related to them!" "Yeah, but they said they had something that they couldn't show you." Sam could feel the anger running through her veins. Carly muttered, "I'm sorry, Sam."

She replied, while trying hard to keep her anger to herself. "Yeah, no chiz." She then turned to Freddie. "Hey Fredward, care if I crash at yours for a while?" "Actually, I… my mom had contacted pest control to get them to clear the ticks on the floor. Honestly, I could tell from the other end of the line, "Freddie rolled his eyes, "that they were dumbstruck."

Sam, despite feeling hurt that none of her friends could take her in, couldn't help but laugh at what Freddie just said. "Whatever… Crazy's always like that." She sighed before saying, "I guess I'm leaving then."

"Bye," Spencer and Freddie said at the same time.

"Stay blonde, "Carly said, turning on the TV again.

Sam simply replied, "Stay brune."

And she stepped out of the apartment.

* * *

A while later, she arrived home, noticing that it was only 11:26 am.

She knew that her mom was on a date with a football player and wouldn't be back anytime soon, so she flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Even though she was trying hard not to, she could still taste the tears coming from her eyes.

Weeping silently, she thought to herself, _How could they ever forget my birthday? They never did before. I've always remembered theirs… is this the way they treat me?_

She didn't even notice herself falling asleep.

* * *

Sam woke up to the sound of her Pear Phone ringing.

Her eyes still wet from her tears, she answered the call. "Who callin'?"

It was Carly. "Sam, can you come here for a moment?"

"What do you want, Carls, "Sam said, while taking a glimpse at the clock. _Holy chiz, _she thought to herself. _I've slept till 6 pm._

"Well, our fridge is pretty stocked up, and clearing the ham is our only option. Mind to clear it for me?" Carly asked.

"When did I ever say no to food?" Sam said, a smirk forming on her face. "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"She dried her tears, not wanting anyone to see them, and made her way to Bushwell.

* * *

Sam entered the Shay Apartment, only to find it pitch black.

"Hello? Anyone ho… wow. What is this?"

Standing in front of her were Carly, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, and a whole bunch of friends from college and high school were there too. And a cake was laid out on the table before her, covered with – bacon.

"Oh my god… I did not see this coming." Sam could feel the tears of excitement aching to come out, but she held them back, for the sake of her reputation.

Carly ran up to Sam and hugged her. "Happy birthday, Sam. Sorry for kicking you out of the house earlier."

Sam grinned "Thanks, Carls." She turned around and looked around. There were decorations everywhere, including some balloons. And in the kitchen was… ham! She ran to the table to have a feast.

* * *

"Thanks, Freddie," Gibby said as he walked out of the door. "I had quite some fun tonight getting beat up by Sam."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Yeah… see you some other day."

He closed the door, and spotted Sam watching a Girly Cow marathon.

"You know, "he started, looking at Sam, "maybe we could go for a walk somewhere."

"Walk? You know I hate physical activity, Fredifer." Sam retorted, glaring at him.

"C'mon, Sam, you'll like it." Freddie grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

Despite having enough strength to flip him to the ground, Sam sighed and follow him along.

They arrived at the fire escape. Sam looked around, and spotted a table with two chairs.

"Honestly, Fredward, this is the best thing you've given to me." Sam said, grinning.

On the table was a dish, containing a single Fat Cake. On top was a candle. Freddie held the dessert to Sam, lit the candle up, and whispered, "Make a wish, Princess Puckett."

Sam blew out the candle. All she thought was: _Just _l_et me be with Freddie again._

After sitting down, with Sam munching on her dessert, Freddie spoke up. "So... what wish did you make?"

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Dude, haven't you heard that these should be kept a secret? Or else, they won't come true!"

Freddie chuckled. "Good point." He leaned closer to Sam. "You know, Sam, recently, I've got a crush on someone recently." Sam smirked. "Got another crush on Carly? Go for her! She's …"

Freddie widened his eyes. "No! Sam, I've gotten over her already!"

Sam grinned. "So who is it?"

Freddie took her hand. "Someone who is a blond-headed demon, loves to call me different nicknames, can eat tons of food, and is a bacon lover." Sam gasped.

"Seriously… you're falling in love with me?"

Freddie leaned even closer, their, shoulders touching. "Although I dated a lot of girls since out breakup 2 years ago, I still couldn't get over you. Although you've hit me, called me all kinds of nicknames, and even ate my food, you're the only one that's honest with me, and… I love the way you behave towards me. I've found someone else who's totally different than you, but… whenever I date them, you still appear in my brain all the time."

Sam's heart fluttered at these words. "Are you meaning that, we should perhaps, " she stopped for a moment before continuing, "get back together?"

Freddie smiled sweetly at her. "I want to but only if you agr…"

He never got to finish that sentence.

Sam lips crashed into his, and he could feel the warmth spreading through his heart. He hesitated, and pulled away.

"So, we're together now?" He smiled at Sam.

"Of course, nub." Sam replied. "And when I was blowing out the candle, my wish was just to get back with you."

"Well, you've got me now, don't you?" He replied, before kissing her again.

Both of their minds were occupied by one thought only:

_You're mine, for now._

* * *

At this time, Carly was watching the whole thing happen. She smiled to herself.

_They're so cute, _she thought to herself. She took out her Pear Phone and took a few pictures, and went back to her apartment to show them to Spencer.

* * *

So, this concludes my first fanfic. This was written to celebrate Jennette's birthday today. Happy birthday, Jennette!

Although this is an oneshot, I do appreciate reviews. What I look for include grammar recommendations and vocabulary suggestions, since my writing isn't that good. ;)

And if Sam or any of the characters are OOC, let me know. :D

So till next time,

- Ky


End file.
